


I know my kingdom awaits (and they've forgiven my mistakes)

by k2so



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k2so/pseuds/k2so
Summary: the one where Lena is accidentally homeless and Kara finds out and is decidedly NOT happy.or the roommates au





	I know my kingdom awaits (and they've forgiven my mistakes)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post from hayley from haulet from redkrypto from jrbyoung from redkrypto. Thank her for the idea and letting me write this!
> 
> https://redkrypto.tumblr.com/post/161014636944/i-know-we-all-joke-about-lena-not-having-a

Lena flies into National City multiple times in the weeks preceding the official move from Metropolis to make sure everything is in place and in working order. Thankfully, Jess is making the move with her, something she will forever be grateful for. She really ought to give Jess a raise and some new toys for her son while she’s at it. After all, Jess is uprooting her entire family and moving across the country for _Lena_ . Neither of them will vocalize it, but when Jess insists on moving to National City with her, Lena makes a lame attempt at protesting, and ends up helping Jess with anything to make the transition as smooth as possible. She looks up apartments and preschools and organizes movers to help. It’s not the most ideal solution for either of them, but it’s the best she can do; she _can’t_ stay in Metropolis.

 

On the day of the move, Lena packs up what few belongings she has into two suitcases and arranges for her drivers to have everything brought to the airport and checked. She has a purse with her documents and her laptop, and she works silently in the airport on some last minute reports for an oscillator and signs some papers regarding her presence at the launch of the _Venture_. She makes a note to hand off the papers to Jess when she’s in the office.

 

* * *

 

 

When she lands, the driver has already taken the liberty of fetching her bags and opens the door for her to enter the car. She rattles off the address for the new LuthorCorp building, and pulls out her tablet again.

 

She remembers an idea she had, and pulls out her phone to text Jess.

 

_Begin arranging plans to rename LuthorCorp to L-Corp, please._

 

The reply comes almost immediately.

 

_Of course Ms. Luthor. I’ll get on it straight away._

 

_Thank you, Jess._

 

* * *

 

The driver shakes her awake and Lena jolts awake realizes that they’ve stopped in front of the LuthorCorp building. She gathers her things and makes her way out of the car.

 

She settles into her desk and realizes it’s already almost sunset. She sighs. Almost the whole day wasted away on packing and sitting idly on the plane.

 

She picks up the phone and presses the button for Jess.

 

 _“Yes Ms. Luthor?”_ She hears Jess speaking into the intercom.

 

“ _Let the new driver know that he needn’t stay any longer. It’s going to be a long night.”_ Lena realized just how long of a night it really will be when her eyes sweep over the stacks of paperwork on her already disorganized desk.

 

_“Yes Ms. Luthor. Was there anything else?”_

 

_“Yes, I actually have the files for the Venture signed and ready for you to fax. Could you come retrieve them?” Lena asks as she pulls the folder out of her bag._

 

_“Okay. Will that be all?” Jess asks._

 

 _“Yes Jess, that will be all. Thank you.”_ Lena puts down the phone and focuses her attention on her laptop again.

 

* * *

 

There is a knock on her door and she sees Jess poking her head in.

 

“The driver needed some clarification from you. Shall I let him in?” Jess questions.

 

“Yes, send him in.” Lena looks up from her work and sees that the sun had set and the sky was getting darker and darker by the minute.

 

The driver pushes open the door and looks conflicted for a moment before he speaks up. She barely glances up from her work.

 

“Where shall I bring your bags Ms. Luthor?” He speaks with uncertainty.

 

“Just have them sent to my apartment.” Lena replies offhandedly before shifting her focus back on her work.

 

“Uh, Ms. Luthor, you haven’t informed us of the address of your new apartment yet.” The driver calls out unsteadily to her.

 

“I haven’t? I could have sworn I sent over the information…” Lena trails off as she is distracted by her work yet again. When she doesn’t get a reply, she looks up and realizes he’s actually brought the suitcases up with him.

 

“Ahh, well you see, management wasn’t given an address and your assistant told me I was free to go, but I wasn’t sure what to do with your bags.” The driver looks sheepish.

 

“Well, I suppose you could just leave them here. I’ll just have them brought over when I leave. You may go. Thank you for your work today.” Lena dismisses him as she pores over another page.

 

The driver leaves the suitcases by the white couch before taking his leave.

 

* * *

 

It’s 11pm by the time she decides that she’s done enough work for her first official day in National City. She can’t wait to get out of her clothes and take a shower in her new—

 

 _Shit. Shit shit shit. Fuck. How could she have forgotten? She was so meticulous in planning her entire move here. How could she have forgotten to look for a place for herself to live? The panic wells up in her chest and—_ Jess knocking on her door brings her back to reality.

 

“Ms. Luthor? It’s late.” Jess says, the intention clear behind her words.

 

“Huh? Oh right. Feel free to go home Jess. I’ll just be a moment longer.” Lena waves her off. “Tell your son I said hello and that I’ll come and visit him soon.”

 

“I will Ms. Luthor. Thank you.” Jess replies.

 

“It’s Lena after hours, remember? I don’t know how many times I’ve told you. Even your son calls me Lena!” Lena teases.

 

“Right, Lena. I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight Jess.” Jess closes the door behind her.

 

The moment the door is closed, Lena begins planning. Her mind has been working nonstop since she realized that she had no place to stay for the time being. It was definitely too late to find a realtor now, and even if she did, it would take time to process anything. A hotel would work but she’d already sent away her driver. The building was far from any residential area, and catching a cab with all her stuff would be a hassle. The building!

 

Her office had a fully furnished bathroom, a couch, and even all of her suitcases were already there. She could make this work. She pores over every detail. Lena could make do for the night in the office. She’d just have to call the realtor tomorrow to discuss some of the apartments she’d had her eyes set on since before the move.

 

* * *

 

She doesn’t call the realtor tomorrow. In fact, she doesn’t even think about it for the rest of the week until Jess comments on all of her suitcases still inside of her office, clearly confused about their presence.

 

She rambles about her new place “not being ready to move into yet” but she can tell it isn’t fooling Jess. Her assistant knows better than to ask, though, and doesn’t comment on it again. Lena finds more comfortable pillows and a comforter in the storage closet the next day, and makes a note to visit Jess’s new home with some new toys. Before she knows it, all of her items have been stashed away neatly in every nook and cranny around the floor, her chess set neatly set up on the coffee table and toiletries stowed away in her bathroom. She tells herself that she’ll contact a realtor when things are less hectic.

 

* * *

 

Lena is so caught up in making sure the oscillator is ready for the _Venture_ launch and renaming the company that she doesn’t even bother thinking about her housing situation until a month later. She gets up before the sun rises and realizes that her clothing is stuffed into drawers and shelves in her personal lab on the floor below while her makeup is hidden in the drawers of the bathroom. She arranges for the couch in her office to be swapped with the comfy couch from the meeting room down the hall and a refrigerator is brought in.

 

Nobody uses the lab besides her and the assistants that occasionally bring her materials from R&D, and if anybody notices her clothing stowed away, nobody shows any signs of it. Her shoes are shoved hastily into the cupboards on the wall and she’d had Jess take in her suitcases for her, save for the small duffel bag she uses for business trips.

 

Jess rolls her eyes every time she comes into work and sees that Lena is running hastily from the office to the lab downstairs to change from her silk pajamas. At this point, Lena stops lying to herself that she’s going to contact the realtor and just accepts that she’ll be living in her office. It’s not much different from living in an empty penthouse anyways. She can save her money for important things, like R&D and investing in the new children’s hospital she was planning on building. For the first time in a long time, Lena feels a bit relieved that something is finally working in her favor.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't know where this was going to take me, but it's a start! Hopefully future chapters will be a bit longer. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
